


You Never Noticed

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mario Maker episode 61, Dan and Arin discuss pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Noticed

“So, you really never noticed?”

Arin looks up from his notepad where he was jotting down the stop time for their last Mario Maker episode. His eyes meet Dan’s and he can see a glimmer in them - a glimmer of what? Disappointment? Or maybe something else?

“Dude what are you talking about?”

Dan shifts on the couch so he’s facing Arin directly and pulls his hair to one side - a nervous habit.

“I mean the whole Big Cat thing. I know I’ve called you that like at least a dozen times, on and off the show. You were just pretending not to remember, yea?”

Arin scans Dan’s eyes, still seeing that odd glimmer from before. 

“Nah man, I honestly have never heard you say that. What kind of nickname is that, anyway?”

Dan’s face changes immediately, and Arin can sense a shift in the air around them. 

“Oh shit dude, I didn’t mean that it was a weird nickname or anything. I was just, I dunno, I’m curious where you came up with it?”

Dan pulls his legs up onto the couch and clasps his hands together around them loosely. 

“I dunno, man. Just sometimes when you get really down or whatever, I wanna cheer you up. And Big Cat just seems like the best thing to call you.”

Arin scans Dan’s face again, seeing a tinge of red creeping over his sharp cheekbones. Arin can’t help but smile. Was Dan blushing? He scoots closer to get a better look. Dan takes notice and shoots Arin a wide-eyed confused look. Arin’s smile broadens and he brings his face ever closer to Dan’s. Dan’s blush deepens.

“That’s really sweet, Dan. And really cute, too.” 

With that, Dan seems to gain a little more confidence. He gets into a more relaxed pose, one arm on the back of the couch, the other resting on his thigh. He takes on the same smile that’s still plastered on Arin’s face - half-cocked to the side, one eyebrow raised, that glimmer coming back to his eyes.

“Yea? You’re into it? Maybe I should call you that more often.” 

His eyes flick up and down Arin’s face, checking to make sure Arin was on board with where this conversation was going. Arin, of course, doesn’t skip a beat.

“Hell yea, dude.I’m super into pet names and shit.”

Dan gets a little more confident, and leans in so that his mouth is hovering about an inch away from his neck. He smiles and chuckles at the deepening shade that Arin’s skin is taking.

“I’m glad, because I’m super into them too, Big Cat.”

Arin feels the vibrations of Dan’s voice on his neck and shivers gently. Dan, of course, takes notice. He shifts himself above Arin so that he has to rest on his elbows to avoid laying down completely. Arin doesn’t seem to mind this new position, pulling his legs up on the couch, one leg on either side of Dan’s hips. Dan decides to get even closer, his lips gently grazing Arin’s ear.

“I’m super into a lot of things actually. We talk about it all the time on the show, but if you’d like, maybe I could show you? Would you like that, Big Cat?”

Arin lets out a soft gasp as Dan ever so gently kisses his neck, the rough stubble a stark contrast to the softness of his lips.Dan leans forward just a bit more, causing Arin to fall completely on his back, his hands now free to grab at Dan. One hand finds Dan’s hip, the other rests gently on his neck, moving as Dan slowly peppers kisses all over his neck and jaw. He makes a noise to get Dan’s attention, and he looks up at him, his deep eyes rich and half-closed. Arin stifles a moan.

“I think I’d really like that, actually, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fan fic! Please let me know what you guys think. Follow me on tumblr for more egobang/Game Grumps/NSP/other things. My tumblr is roblidon. Sorry if the format is weird, I'm taking this from my tumblr.


End file.
